1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process of forming a moldboard blade by inducing beneficial residual stresses in the blade, thereby increasing strength of the blade without adding additional material and weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fabricating a moldboard blade for a grader, the assignee of the present invention currently mounts the blade on a welding fixture and bows the blade slightly in the direction of the soon to be mounted supporting structure. The supporting structure is then welded to the backside of the blade. The blade is then released from the fixture and because of the thermal stresses induced in the blade during welding, the blade straightens out and is ready to be mounted on a grader.